Retainable fasteners currently utilize metal clips or elastomer-type retention devices for retaining a fastener within a fastener opening of a workpiece. Metal clips are impractical for certain applications. Elastomer-type retention devices often have low melting or flash points making them unsuitable for retaining fasteners in high temperature applications.